Tiempo de decir adios
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: El tiempo de decir adiós paso, ahora solamente el puede decir ‘Hasta Luego’, sabiendo que ella no lo dejara solo jamás. [Michi]


**Tiempo de decir Adiós.**

By Keiko 

**Summary:** El tiempo de decir adiós paso, ahora solamente el puede decir 'Hasta Luego', sabiendo que ella no lo dejara solo jamás. Michi

**.·oOo·.**

"No se si yo fui el que se hizo las ilusiones erróneas... el caso es que no recuerdo si ella me dijo si volvería, o yo di por supuesto eso. Lo que si se es que fui un tonto. Jamás me di cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba, jamás supe darme cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. ¡Hasta me enoje, cuando ella me dijo que se marcharía! No supe escucharla, aun cuando me dijo que no era su deseo dejarme solo, desamparado, sin alma... como ella sabia que yo me quedaría sin su frescura llenándome día a día..."

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

—Taichi...

—No digas nada, ya los demás me dijeron.

Ella lucia completamente avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de todo, el moreno tenia razón al guardarle aquel rencor que ahora podía estar sintiendo. Debió habérselo dicho ella, y de las primeras. No venir a enterarse por parte de Sora, quien inocentemente había abierto aquel tema de conversación en esa reunión de la que ahora se habían escapado para hablar del problema.

—Perdóname. —fue lo único que pudo susurrar, con la mirada herida. —No sabia como decírtelo, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar... ¡¡Ni siquiera sabia si decirte o no, después de todo... no quiero irme!

Taichi levanto la mirada, pero fue incapaz de hacer esa conexión con los ojos de Mimí que tanto deseaba.

—No... quiero que te vayas, princesa —le dijo, apenas en un susurro de voz, tal como ella le había pedido que la perdonara.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme, Tai... pro es algo que tengo que hacer.

El moreno se levanto de su asiento, con impotencia.

—¡¡Nadie te esta obligando, maldición! Es una decisión que puedes rechazar, es algo que puedes elegir, no es tan así como tu lo... —se negaba a detenerse, pese a que la mirada de la castaña le decía silenciosamente 'Tengo que hacerlo'.

—No hagas esto mas difícil...

Ambos callaron, luego de un instante en que las miradas hablaban por si mismas.

—No quiero perderte... —articulo el, sentándose de nuevo frente a su novia.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme... —le confeso ella, mientras se quebraba y envolvía a Tai en sus brazos, abrazándole con tanta fuerza de manera que a el le quedara claro... que lo ultimo que deseaba en esta vida era alejarse de el...

...Pero lo que mas le dolía era ya no poder hablar de 'vida' con la soltura que podría derrochar antaño.

Esa cosa llamada vida se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? Sabias que por ti hubiera dejado todo... mi vida, mis amigos, mis estudios... y me hubiera ido contigo a ese paizucho de Norteamérica que pretendía ponerte tan lejos de mi. Sabias que lo único que yo no quería en ese momento era haberme separado de ti, después de lo que nos costo darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos...

_No. De lo que aun sentimos..."_

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

Era la cosa mas común del mundo ver llorar a Mimí últimamente, pero no por eso era la cosa que a el mas le agradaba ver.

Desde que había roto su relación de dos meses con Yamato, ella se sentía vacía. Pero no porque aun ame al rubio desesperadamente, sino porque sabia que le había causado un daño enorme a el, cuando ella nunca estuvo totalmente segura de quererlo tanto como decía.

Y ahora, la castaña se venia a enterar de que Yamato si estaba enamorado de ella. Tanto así que su tristeza tenían que sufrirla ambos para que el no estallase.

Pero las cosas pasan por algo. Al menos eso le decía el cielo, que parecía comprender a la castaña, al tiempo que soltaba una amarga llovizna que pretendía, humildemente, limpiar los lazos rotos que quedaron de esa relación.

Se acerco, pese a lo mal que era consolando a la gente, y se sentó junto a ella con la única finalidad de hacerle compañía.

Mas nunca espero que, apenas Mimí sintiese que había alguien a su lado, y luego de comprobar quien era, se echase a llorar entre sus brazos, mas amargamente de lo habitual.

Y la llovizna aumento para acompañarla.

—Yo... —articulo el, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente se decidió por lo que mejor le salía: hacer reír. —Bueno, yo nunca antes en mi vida había sido pañuelo de lagrimas, pero al fin pude cumplir mi deseo frustrado de serlo...

Mimí levanto la mirada, confundida.

—¡En serio! —afirmo el chico de cabellos en desorden, como si ella tuviese ganas de hacer conversación de algo así. —Siempre me pregunte que se sentía estar siempre mojado de lagrimas, de repente sonando algunas narices, en la comodidad de un bolsillo...

—No sigas... —le pidió la muchacha, con un asomo de risa. —Eso de la nariz fue asqueroso...

—Sin embargo, te reíste...

Ella sonrió alegremente, al darse cuenta que ya no tenia mas ganas de llorar.

—Gracias, Taichi-_san_.

—No hay de que, princesita llorona —contestó el, molesto por que ya le había dicho mas de cien veces que no tenia por que llamarle de ese modo tan cortes que hacia que se sintiese viejo. Era solo un año que no hacia ninguna diferencia, pero que abría un abismo de distancia en su corazón sin que ella lo supiese.

—¿Acaso tu no lloras cuando tienes pena?

—Pocas veces he tenido una tristeza tan fuerte como para llorar. —confeso, atrayendo a Mimí hacia si, encerrándola de nuevo en un abrazo al que ella no se negó. Y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos distraídamente. —Bueno, la única vez que he llorado por algo así, fue... —hizo una pausa, inseguro de decir lo que quería. Aunque era un mal momento para ella, era el mejor para el. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor podría salvarla del dolor... —cuando te pusiste de novia con Matt...

Y, en efecto, Mimí se zafo de su abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y ahora estas alegre por que hayamos terminado? —pregunto, fingiendo enojo.

Solamente recibió una afirmación silenciosa como respuesta.

—Deberías estar llorando, igual que yo ¿sabes? —inquirió luego, coquetamente. Bueno, eso de la coquetería le salió solo. Ella en ese minuto lo único que quería era dejar de llorar. Y sabia que lo lograría si era sincera consigo misma de una buena vez y hacia las cosas bien.

—¿Por qué, princesa?

—Por que... un amigo tuyo esta sufriendo por mi culpa... —también hizo una pausa eterna a los oídos de ambos, pensando en lo bien que se sentían esos momentos previos a una verdad que, tenia la seguridad de que era correspondida. —Y también por culpa tuya, Taichi.

¿Había sido idea de el, o eso era una declaración? No sabia, y como tampoco sabia que decir, contrapunto con la primera estupidez que se le vino a la mente.

—Oye, Mimí... te olvidaste de ponerle el '_-san_' a mi nomb...

Y no pudo decir nada mas. En algún maravilloso momento del cual no alcanzo a ser testigo, los labios de ella le habían tapado la boca llena de excusas tontas que tenia. Mimí le había besado sin previo aviso, impulsivamente... pero con una fuerza y un sentimiento que sabia debía corresponder. Por que ni el lo habría hecho mejor... jamás se le habría ocurrido como confesarle el motivo por el cual sufrió al saber que _su_ Princesita de ojos castaños se ponía de novia con otro que no fuera el.

Y no pararon hasta dejar bien en claro de que sentimiento estaban hablando.

—Te amo, Taichi... —fue lo ultimo que el alcanzo a oír de labios de Mimí, antes de que ella los utilizara para recuperar el tiempo perdido en un nuevo beso.

Y el estaba feliz, por primera vez en dos meses.

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

"_¿Si me amabas tanto como decías, por que te tuviste que ir? ¿No ves que a mi me dan ganas ahora de estar contigo, acompañándote, sujetándote la mano en este frío viaje que has de estar haciendo?_

_Por que se perfectamente donde estas, Mimí Tachikawa. Jamás pudiste esconderte de mi, ¡y ahora mucho menos! Porque sin darte cuenta, tu misma me diste las pistas para que yo te encontrase en un momento como este..."_

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

Ya estaban hartos de aquel parquecito al que acostumbraban ir cada primero de agosto para celebrar su primer viaje al Digimundo. Y algo en que concordaban todos los miembros del equipo, era que ese año era _el año_ para hacerlo todo distinto.

Así que, sin muchas cosas planificadas, subieron todos a la furgoneta del papa de Yamato, y se fueron a la playa, junto con los chicos de segunda generación a pedido de Takeru y Hikari. Mientras hacían el recorrido, los planes iban surgiendo solos: primero armarían un campamento, lo mas parecido posible al de aquella mañana de 1999 en que todo comenzó, luego harían un asado y cantarían canciones junto a la fogata, harían concursos de canto (aunque sabían que los únicos ganadores legendarios y vitalicios de estos eran Yama y Mimí) y finalmente, cada uno celebraría a su manera y con quien quisiera en algún momento de soledad que se otorgaría, mas que nada, para que el pobre papa de Matt, que haría de niñero, se relajara en compañía de alguna cerveza, que sabían bien los muchachos que traía, aunque no quisiera darles ninguna.

Sora y Mimí se encontraban ordenando los utensilios que habían ensuciado en aquella desastrosa cena (desastrosa contando los shows de Takeru y Daisuke, algo que gracias al Cielo, no verían hasta el próximo año), cuando de pronto, una siniestra sombra de cabellos desordenados se irguió sospechosamente a espaldas de la castaña. Sora solamente reía, enternecida por el acto que podría llegar a presenciar, y sin querer con aquella expresión delato al moreno que quería sorprender a Mimí.

Así que la muchacha se levanto antes de ser atrapada por este ser, y camino con dirección segura hacia los roqueríos de la playa, sabiendo de antemano quien era el que pretendía 'molestarla', y sabiendo también que aquel personaje la estaba siguiendo cautelosamente por entre las rocas.

Sin embargo, ella no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a el, no señor, y en un descuido del moreno que tenia detrás, se largo a correr, internándose aun mas por entre las rocas, hasta que hubo desaparecido lo suficientemente bien como para no ser encontrada.

Y cuando se sentó sobre un peñasco para descansar, creyendo estar segura, unas manos desconocidas surgieron de detrás suyo, y le cubrieron los ojos.

—¿Quien soooooooy? —pregunto gravemente una voz de hombre, dulcemente conocida para ella.

—No lo se... —respondió, siguiéndole el juego al personajillo que intentaba pasarse de listo. —Pero mas le vale que no tenga usted intenciones malas conmigo, porque tengo un apuesto novio futbolista que pega muy lindas y efectivas patadas. Lastima que solamente sean buenas cuando se trata de golpear traseros... ¡por que con el balón ni se diga!

Alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido de molestia de parte de su captor, antes de sentir que esas manos que le cubrían los ojos se deslizaban por su cintura, y comenzaban a moverse graciosamente, ocasionándole un letal y terrible ataque de cosquillas.

—¡Ah, no... Taichi detente! Sabes que no me gustan... ¡ah, por favor ya déjame! —pedía Mimí, mientras trataba de safarse de aquellas torturas al tiempo que aguantaba las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus alegres y chispeantes ojos cafés.

—Lo haré solamente si dices "Tai es el jugador estrella de todo Japón, y llegara hasta el cielo con sus fabulosas jugadas que dejan lelo a Ronaldinho".

—¡Claro que no diré semejante mentira! ¡Eso jamás pasara! —y un nuevo ataque de cosquillas se apodero de ella, y de toda su capacidad de autocontrol. —¡¡Esta bien, esta bien... lo digo! ¡¡Tai es el jugador estrella de todo Japón, y llegara hasta el cielo con sus fabulosas jugadas que dejan lelo a Ronaldinho, pero ya déjame en paz!

Y esas mismas manos que la torturaban con cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, la atraparon luego en un cálido abrazo, al tiempo que ambos se echaban en las rocas, contemplando el oscuro manto que ya comenzaba a surgir en el cielo, levemente salpicado de puntos blancos que parecían perlas incrustadas en un oscuro tejido de lentejuelas.

Ambos tenían una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, como cada vez que estaban juntos así, en silencio, y viendo alguna de las maravillas que el mundo les ofrecía, dignas de ser vistas de a dos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido? —pregunto Mimí, sin despegar su encandilada vista de las estrellas

—Bueno, si no tuvieras tan mal estado físico, no jadearías tanto ni tan fuerte luego de una carrera tan corta como aquella, es solo eso. —respondió Tai, mientras se enrollaba uno de los largos mechones del cabello de Mimí en sus dedos, para luego soltarlo y formar un bonito cairel con el. —Si sigues así de mal, jamás podrás esconderte de mi... —agrego, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¡Pero yo no quiero esconderme de ti, jamás! —ella se incorporo un poco, para luego decirle —Tal vez esconderme contigo si, pero lo otro... —y lo sorprendió con un rápido beso sobre los labios, como era su costumbre. Disfrutaba al máximo esos despistes que tenia Taichi a veces. Y esa era su manera de demostrarle supremacía a pesar de todas las torturas que tenia que soportar de el, como por ejemplo, aquellas cosquillas de las que aun se reía en silencio.

Y se tendieron de nuevo sobre las rocas, entre eso y beso, siempre mirando al cielo. Ese cielo les había visto cometer muchas locuras juntos, ¿por qué no otra mas?

Y es que su vida juntos era una locura. Una dulce locura de la que ninguno quería sanarse.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirar al cielo, Mimí?

—Porque lo admiro. —contesto simplemente ella, embelesada con la luna llena que comenzaba a aparecer, como un débil fantasma apocado por la escasa luz del día que luchaba por no extinguirse completamente. —Me parece un lugar tan mágico, que no pongo en dudas que Dios es muy generoso cuando nos lo regala al final de nuestras vidas...

—Vaya, piensas muy profundamente... Pero no me gusta que pienses en la muerte cuando estas conmigo. —el moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea de estar separado de su princesita.

—¡Pero la muerte no es algo malo, Taichi! —reclamo ella, moviendo el dedo índice de un lado para otro como queriendo hacerle ver su punto al antiguo portador del emblema del Valor. —De hecho, cuando no estemos aquí, estaremos allá —y apunto hacia arriba. —¿Cómo puedes creer que es mala aun con semejante regalo?

—Para mi es mala... porque me alejara de ti, y no quiero que eso pase.

Mimí sonrió con ternura ante aquella respuesta.

—No nos separara, porque nos reencontraremos arriba... Cuando muera no pienso ir a ningún otro lado que no sea ahí, y se que tu también iras para allá. Aunque seas muy mal jugador de fútbol, no mereces el Infierno...

Taichi frunció el ceño, y amenazo a la castaña con una nueva dosis de cosquillas.

—No vuelvas a decir nunca mas eso. —dijo, con acento grave.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué juegas mal a la pelota?

—No... Que morirás y tendré que esperar a encontrarte en el Cielo.

Dicho eso, tomo gentilmente el rostro de la muchacha, y la beso con la misma dulzura que sentía crecer dentro de su pecho cuando estaba con ella. Sin dudas, ni la muerte podría separar el lazo tan fuerte que ambos tenían. El no lo creía posible.

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

"_Y sigo sin creerlo. Te amo tanto que creo que jamás se me va a olvidar. Y me consuela mínimamente saber que eso fue lo que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos. _

_Como ves (porque se que me estas viendo), cumplí con lo que te dije esa vez, en la playa. Hace cosa de dos semanas, el entrenador me ofreció ficha en la Selección Nacional. ¿Puedes creerlo, Mimí? ¡¡Yagami Taichi jugara en la Selección Nacional! Después de todo, no jugaba tan mal como tu siempre me decías. Mala..._

_Mala eres, por eso, y por haber cumplido tu promesa tu también. ¿Tanta ilusión te provocaba conocer de cerca el Cielo, que tuviste que hacer esto? _

_Si, ya se que no fue tu decisión, que fue algo que escapaba a tu control, pero, insisto: ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar junto a ti contra esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Ah, que coraje me da saber que emprendiste el viaje sin mi, sin haberme esperado!_

_...Pero te amo tanto que te lo perdono"._

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

Nadie podía ser tan desubicado de llamar a esas horas de la madrugada. No al menos en la vida de Taichi. Así que tenia dos opciones: la primera consistía en levantarse, descolgar el auricular y decirle unas cuantas calamidades a quien quiera que sea el que esta detrás de esa línea telefónica, o bien dejar que la contestadora haga el trabajo para el que fue creada.

Opto por la segunda, mas que nada, porque su cuerpo parecía estar adormecido por una droga muy poderosa llamada cansancio.

Cerro los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos casi inmediatamente cuando escucho el grave tono de la voz que le estaba contando tan cruel mentira a través de la contestadora.

"—Buenos días, señor Yagami. Realmente ignoro que horas sean por allá en Japón, pero aquí en Estados Unidos es una hora medianamente decente para llamar. De cualquier modo usted no me conoce, permítame presentarme: Soy Fred Marlinson, medico personal de la señorita Mimí Tachikawa, quien me dio este numero para contactar a alguien cercano a ella en caso de alguna emergencia."

Taichi se incorporo lentamente en la cama. ¿Qué rayos hacia el medico de Mimí llamando a su casa a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué un medico? ¿Acaso ella estaba enferma?

Eso era medianamente imposible. El lo habría sabido, por algún medio u otro. Así que no lograba encontrarle utilidad al llamado que estaba recibiendo. La voz prosiguió, luego de un breve carraspeo.

"—Lamento en el alma decirle que este es un caso realmente importante. Mi paciente no ha tolerado de la manera en que esperábamos la reciente intervención quirúrgica que se le ha practicado esta mañana, y su estado es critico. Muy por el contrario, creemos que el tumor que intentábamos extirparle en el lado derecho posterior del cerebro sigue expandiéndose, cosa que no nos asegura que esto tenga un desenlace feliz..."

Ojala Yagami hubiera tenido una jarra de agua bien fría para aventarse en el minuto que oyó aquella declaración. Por que sin duda, el efecto del escaso alcohol que tomo en esa fiesta en casa de Yamato le estaba jugando malas pasadas. No había oído bien seguramente. ¿Qué demonios hacia un estúpido tumor en la cabeza de Mimí? ¿En que minuto...?

"—Tachikawa permanece en coma en estos instantes, señor. Y me atrevería a decir que no dispone usted de mucho tiempo si es que quiere decirle algunas palabras antes de que esto se solucione sin su presencia..."

La llamada se corto, y Taichi no tuvo mas tiempo para decidir si aquello era estúpido o no. El cansancio pareció haberse ido de golpe y porrazo, mientras sacaba del armario una valija de cuero café, y la llenaba de ropa y accesorios que necesitaría para una estancia de una semana mas o menos en Estados Unidos. ¡Que lejos sonaba eso!

Y si Mimí de veras lo necesitaba... Aunque no estaba seguro de haber estado con sus cinco sentidos sobrios cuando escucho aquella llamada de teléfono...

Miro el reloj de pasada. Las tres y veintidós de la madrugada. Una hora nada decente para informar a alguien de lo que probablemente este ocurriendo, así que, echando una ultima ojeada al desorden de su apartamento, cerro la puerta tras de si, dispuesto a embarcarse en un avión que le lleve a un país totalmente desconocido, con tal de ver a Mimí de nuevo.

Y pensó torpemente que eso debió haberlo hecho hace dos meses atrás, cuando su Princesita de ojos castaños recién se iba, sin explicarle bien las cosas.

**.·oOo·.**

No estaba en sus planes. ¡Definitivamente nada de esto estaba en sus planes!

El no había planeado recibir una llamada de algún doctor de Estados Unidos, no contaba con que Mimí estuviera en coma en la fría cama de una clínica, no contaba con tener que hacer este tétrico viaje... ¡¡Y tampoco contaba con tener que esperar hasta las siete de la mañana para poder tomar un avión que lo llevase a Norteamérica, cuando recién eras las cinco menos diez!

Sintió la desesperación fluir por todas y cada una de sus venas en ese momento. Y pensó que jamás iba a sentirse tan impotente y nervioso como en ese entonces, a sabiendas de que su futuro y el de su princesa podía decidirse en cualquier minuto, y el no se encontraba presente en el lugar de los hechos.

No concebía quedarse sentado mas de dos horas esperando a que el maldito vuelo saliera, como tampoco concebía el haber estado a punto de agarrar a golpes al boletero por no tener billetes para el avión que despego hace diez minutos. No concebía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Así que decidió ocupar su tiempo libre en algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacia, pero que Mimí de vez en cuando le decía que era bueno hacer. Y no supo si concreto aquella acción movido por su alma o por la voz lejana de ella, pero realmente no le importo que la escasa gente que llenaba esa estancia de espera en el aeropuerto le mirase como a un bicho raro, ni que murmurara a sus espaldas cuando el se arrodillo en el asiento donde había estado sentado segundos antes...

...y comenzó a rezar, fervientemente.

**.·oOo·.**

Maldijo en su mente. Maldijo en voz alta. Maldijo a todos y cada uno de los poderes cósmicos que regían este desgraciado mundo por no haberle dado a ella la oportunidad de esperarlo.

Por espacio de dos horas, Taichi Yagami había llegado tarde.

Estados Unidos era un país gigantesco y frío. ¿O será que a el todo le parece gigantesco y frío, por que ella ya no esta mas para darle alegría al entorno?

Ella ya no esta mas...

Y no hubo ni siquiera tiempo de decir adiós.

¿Qué hacia el ahora? ¿Se devolví a Japón con esa cruda noticia entre las manos, o iba a buscarla inmediatamente? Después de todo, Mimí le había dicho donde iba a estar cuando le llegara su hora...

...Y miro al cielo, donde justamente paso una brillante estrellita que parecía susurrar su nombre.

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

"_No hubo tiempo de decir adiós. Pero aquí me tienes, Princesita. Junto a ti, aunque estés a kilómetros de mi._

_Aunque al principio me dolió, y me enoje contigo por no haberme dicho nada antes, he tratado de salir adelante. Solamente porque tu me lo dijiste un día. _

_Es curioso, pero cada vez que veo pasar una mariposa por ahí, me acuerdo de ti. Y de que hay que vivir la vida al máximo. Es la gran enseñanza que me dejaste."_

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

—Taichi, ¿sabias que las mariposas viven solamente un día?

Mimí sostenía casi mágicamente un ejemplar de dicho insecto posado sobre su dedo índice, extendido. Era una preciosa mariposa de grandes alas negras, que parecían destellar azules a la luz del sol. Y la muchacha la miraba con la mas profunda admiración, como si con ello se inspirase para escribir un poema.

—Es una lastima que tengan una vida tan corta... —dijo el moreno, mirando con curiosidad la escena que se efectuaba entre el insecto y la castaña. —¿Pero por que se molestaran en nacer, para tan poca vida que tienen?

Mimí lo miro con una expresión entre de pena y gracia.

—¡¡Que superficial eres, Tai! No importa cuanta vida tengamos en nuestras manos, ¿sabes? Lo importante es lo que haces con cada segundo de ella. No importa cuantas veces te caigas, intentando sortear las dificultades que esta te ponga, lo que realmente vale es que te vuelvas a levantar, con mas fuerza que antes, y continúes tu camino. Eso es lo que le da valor a esta vida.

Taichi sonrió de nuevo, mientras Mimí alzaba la mano para que la mariposa levantase el vuelo, en busca de su propia aventura para contar. Sin duda, Mimí nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

**º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

"_Así que esta es la ultima vez que llorare por ti, Princesita. Una vez te dije que habían muy pocas cosas que podían hacerme llorar, ¿cierto? Pues bien, esta fue una de ellas. Te regalo esta ultima lagrima que me esta cayendo por la mejilla, porque ahora voy a levantarme, mucho mas fuerte que antes, y viviré esta vida con el doble de entusiasmo por los dos._

_Porque se que así lo estas deseando mientras me miras desde el Cielo._

_No te diré adiós ahora. Porque ya no es tiempo de decir adiós... ciertamente._

Pero te diré 'hasta siempre'. Porque a partir de aquí empiezo de nuevo. Contigo en mi corazón y en mi alma.

_Hasta siempre... Mi Princesita."_

Ya todos se habían ido. Le habían dejado solo para que pudiera despedirse de Mimí como quisiera, pero de eso hacia bastantes horas ya. Ni el se había dado cuenta.

Así que, con solemne amor guardado en aquel lugar, se levanto, no sin antes dejar las frescas rosas rojas sobre la lapida de mármol blanco, tallada en letras doradas, que tanto significaba para el...

_Mimí Tachikawa_

_(1989 – 2006)_

...Y miro al cielo por ultima vez, donde justamente paso una brillante estrellita que parecía susurrar su nombre.

**Owari**

Nota de Keiko:

Ciertamente, no tengo idea de que fue lo que me motivo a escribir esto. Solamente tenia una frase en mi cabeza: "Quiero un one-shot de Digimon", me senté frente a la PC, y salió tan naturalmente que ahora que lo releo, he sentido ganas de llorar.

Quería escribir algo que mas allá de ser una linda historia de amor, dejase alguna lección de vida, y creo que lo logre. Mejor dicho, Mimí lo logro. Siento que yo no hice nada, solamente ella hablo por mi. Es raro, me siento rara luego de haberlo leído. No sabia que se me daba tan bien contar este tipo de historias.

Es una parte de mi que yo no conocía...

Reviews, ninios malos! A ver si quedo tan lindo como creo... (en una de esas se me bajan los humos xD)

Con cariño, Keiko.

Jueves, 09 de Febrero de 2006.

2:42 AM

PD: Digimon no es mío, y lo saben. Es de la Toei y de Hongo-sama ¬¬


End file.
